Thanks Teddy
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville and Hannah play with baby Teddy Lupin and realize the impact his parents had on the good of the wizarding world and themselves as students. Bittersweet with some Nevannah fluff.


A/N: JKR owns dis

Thanks BrittScript for your interest! :)

Plz enjoy, review, favorite...whaddever ya feel likee.

* * *

_April 26th 1999_

It was little Teddy Lupin's birthday. He was turning one year old. His grandmother Andromeda Tonks only invited close friends to the party such as the Weasleys, Harry Potter (Teddy's godfather), and some others.

After sharing a large cake and lots of pictures, the party ended and everyone started to leave. Suddenly, an owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter in Andromeda's hands. She opened it and scanned it over quickly.

**Ms. Tonks,**

**We are sorry to summon you on a personal day, but there are some last minute Order matters that need to be tended to, if you could join us please it would be much appreciated.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt, M for M.**

Andromeda sighed. Ever since the end of the war, the Order had been doing several missions and projects to re-build the wizarding world. The letter said 'it would be much appreciated' but she knew it really meant that she had to be there.

She glanced at the guests leaving, she needed a babysitter quick, there were still two people left. Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott were lingering in the doorway talking. "Excuse me, could I ask the both of you a giant favor?" Andromeda asked.

"And I said-" Neville turned and smiled. "Oh hello Mrs. Tonks, sure, what do you need?" he asked.

"I've got to go to an Order meeting, very important, could you two...babysit for Teddy perhaps?" Andromeda pleaded.

"O-Oh, well I-" Neville glanced at Hannah. He never had very much experience with babies so he was a bit nervous and reluctant.

"We'd love to Mrs. Tonks," Hannah interjected, elbowing Neville in the ribcage.

"Thank you so much, here's a few galleons for your troubles," Andromeda beamed and grabbed her coat off the rack by the door. She apparated out of sight without another word.

Neville glanced at Hannah, rubbing his sore ribcage. "Ow?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hannah giggled. "I'm sorry, but you were acting like a blundering prat," she told him.

"Was I?" Neville flashed her a sly grin.

"Yes," Hannah smirked, gently pecking the side of his face.

They both turned and walked back into the living room where Teddy was playing with his new enchanted ring toss from Harry. "Er...hey little guy," Neville smiled, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

Hannah plopped down on the floor as well. "How're you?" she asked in her best baby babble voice.

Teddy just gurgled and threw one of his rings across the room. Just then, his little tuft of light brown hair turned a deep shade of electric turquoise. "Merlin me!" Hannah gasped, jumping backwards a bit.

"Relax Han, his Mum was a metamorphagus," Neville chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction.

"O-Oh, alright then," Hannah nodded, eyes wide.

Neville crawled across the room and grabbed the ring Teddy threw. "Missing something buddy?" he asked, bringing it back.

Teddy smiled and clapped his tiny hands together happily. "-ing," he gurgled out.

"Early talker," Hannah commented, tickling his little toes.

"Yeah he is," Neville grinned, ruffling his little turquoise hair tuft.

Teddy beamed up at the two older kids playing with him. "Goo," he said before sneezing and shaking his little head back and forth.

Hannah laughed. "Merlin's beard, that was a big sneeze! Bless you baby!" she exclaimed, reaching up on the coffee table and grabbing him a tissue.

Neville chuckled. "I think he's allergic to us," he teased, handing Teddy his wand to play with.

"Very funny," Hannah rolled her eyes.

"I thought so," Neville smirked.

Just then one of the vases on the mantle exploded into a hundreds of tiny glass pieces. "Merlin's beard!" Hannah squeaked, glaring at her boyfriend who had given his wand to a mere infant, far from a capable wizard.

Neville's face went scarlet. "Uh, maybe that wasn't the best idea..." he said uneasily, taking his wand back and putting it in his pocket.

"You think?" Hannah panted, still trying to calm herself.

"Sorry!" Neville threw up his hands defensively.

"Don't go giving your wand to just anyone," Hannah scolded.

"That's what she said," Neville smirked again.

"Shut up! I mean what if the glass hit him, then we'd have to rush him to St. Mungo's, and his grandmother would never forgive us!" Hannah clarified with an eye roll.

"Yea yea yea I know, I was teasin'," Neville laughed.

Hannah pulled baby Teddy into her lap and started bouncing him. Teddy giggled happily and clapped his hands again. Neville watched this and smiled to himself, he couldn't help thinking of Hannah with her own children..._their _children perhaps?

He still remembered how Professor Lupin had been one of his only teachers that really understood him. He never really got to properly tell the professor how much he appreciated all that he did for him.

"I still remember that time when Lupin defended me in front of Snape," he commented absent mindedly, he wasn't even saying it to Hannah but more aloud for his own benefit.

"Yeah, I remember that too," Hannah turned meet his gaze.

Neville was snapped from his reverie. "Er, a-and the boggart lesson, he was one of my favorite teachers. He really inspired me to be a better wizard," he said.

Hannah nodded. "I know. Professor Lupin and his wife, Tonks, were both such great role models to us all during that battle at Hogwarts last year," she said.

Neville grinned. "Tonks was a Hufflepuff, you know," he told her.

Hannah beamed. "Yeah I've heard," she replied with a happy smile.

"I never got to express my gratitude to either of them, it's like playing here with Teddy makes me feel less guilty, like I'm somehow repaying them," Neville mused.

"Yeah, it does in a way, doesn't it?" Hannah agreed.

Little Teddy was still bouncing happily on Hannah's knee, chewing on her necklace. Neville and Hannah both smiled down at the small infant born of lion and badger and bravery until the end. His parents had such an impact on the way the Second Wizarding War had ended, they'd done so much good for the wizarding world.

"Thanks Teddy," Neville smiled at the gurgling baby.

"Yeah, thanks Teddy," Hannah agreed.


End file.
